Honey Honey!
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: Ashley finds an old diary of Helen's. A very private diary...


**Honey, Honey!**

**Time Period-2008**

Ashley was perusing the catacombs, having nothing to do. She came across the hallway that belonged to all of her mother's personal belongings. Technically, everything belonged to her mother but this was the hallway of her mother's most personal items. There made been many times throughout her life that Ashley had wanted to go down the long hallway and look at all the things within it. But as of yet, Ashley had been a good daughter and not touched a single object. But as the daughter of Helen Magnus, Ashley was curious and responsible. So Ashley did not breach the hallway, but as she walked away from the passage way, she noticed a small, leather-bound book lying on the ground. And as such, Ashley felt she had to put the book back on the shelf where it belonged.

As she lifted the book from the ground, a pressed rose fell from the old pages. Ashley picked it up as well, trying to find where the rose had fallen from. She opened to a random page.

'_He came to me last night…_' Ashley quickly realized this was one of her mother's diaries. Almost just as quickly, Ashley had a burning need to know who 'he' was. She flipped back several entries, trying to find to find an answer.

'_I met him for the second time today…_' She kept flipping back. '_There is a man I have met at Oxford. I am not going to mention his name, lest someone find this journal. He is very handsome and I believe I would like to know him better_.'

"Damn, Mom. Even before I was born you knew how to make sure I couldn't find your out secrets." Ashley flipped again, back to where she started.

'_He came to me last night; he called me 'Honey' because I was sweet and soft. He made me feel things I have never felt before; things I didn't know I could feel. I called him 'Honey' back, not because he was soft and sweet, no diary, I called him that because he was the exact opposite. Honey, honey how he thrills me, oh, how our pleasure nearly killed me, honey honey…_' Ashley gasped, realizing exactly _why_ this diary was tucked away from prying eyes. She knew she had to walk away, to stop reading but she couldn't. She had never heard her mother speak of a man in such terms.

'_I heard about him before, I wanted to know some more, and now I know what the ladies meant. They said he was so attractive he must be good in bed, and were they right. He's a love machine! Oh! He makes me dizzy, just with his fingers!_' Ashley gulped.

'_I simply ask him to do something as we lay together and he will. I say let me feel _it_, and I do. Don't conceal _it_, and he doesn't. I feel like I want to sing when he does his…thing!_' Ashley flipped to a new entry.

'_The other night we…_'

"Ashley!" Ashley froze and turned to face a very angry Helen Magnus, hands on hips, fuming.

"Mom!"

"What are you doing?"

"Um, ah, just looking at the catacombs…"

"So you decided to look at one of my most personal journals?" Ashley winced.

"No! It just…it fell…the rose; I was just putting it back…" Ashley Magnus was not one for stuttering, but her mother could be very scary if she chose to be.

"And you felt compelled to read my journal?" Her mother's anger dying down, Ashley smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah." Helen sighed, striding over and taking the book from her daughter's hands, putting the rose away and placing the book back where it belonged. She could hear her daughter shifting restlessly behind her. Helen sighed again.

"Yes Ashley?" Turning around she noticed the curiosity beaming from her daughter.

"Who is he?" Helen smiled softly as she thought about the Serbian vampire.

"Someone completely wonderful and brilliant, but completely aggravating at the same time."

"Is he my dad?" Helen soft smile stayed but her eyes grew sad.

"No, darling he isn't." Ashley contemplated this before speaking again.

"Did you love him more than my dad?"

"Yes." The answer came out before Helen could stop it. Ashley smiled.

"Do you still love him?"

"No. Yes…I don't know. We parted on rough terms." Ashley shrugged and headed out of the catacombs.

"You should call him." She called. Helen smiled and made her way out the catacombs, completely forgetting to punish her daughter and only thinking of looking for Nikola.


End file.
